


Many Kings Fear of Rebellion

by Murkatt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dragon Deceit, His dad is a king, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I Don't Even Know, Pagan symbols, Prince Roman, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Satyr Patton, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Witch Logan, Witchcraft, fantasy is cool i guess, his dad is shitty tho, i dont know if im gonna add ships or not, i may have added a liiiiittle bit of paganism stuff into this, if i do add ships itll probably be logicallity and prinxiety, it depends on what you guys want, mild prinxiety, ok ill stop tagging, sander sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murkatt/pseuds/Murkatt
Summary: Roman's princely duties are to go on a quest to defeat the Dragon Witch by his father's orders. But things don't go as planned when he meets his sworn enemies, dragon/human hybrids. Their species have been at war with each other for decades, but these people... are nice? He also runs into a witch and a satyr who have a suspiciously close relationship with each other. What happens when he finds a long lost relative? And will he be able to defeat the Dragon Witch?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Many Kings Fear of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm pretty new to writing fan fiction and this should be my second fic for Sanders Sides!! Constructive criticism is welcome! And I would also like an opinion on if I should include any ships or not? Please enjoy!!! :D <3

Prince Roman paced the hall before the throne room. His father, King Mars, was going to send him out for a quest, the most important quest of his life. He has been waiting in this hall, for about an hour, and anxiety has reached its peak.  
“Why do I have to wait this long?” Roman screeched in a very un-prince-like way.  
Almost on cue, a young soldier appeared and escorted him into the throne room, there his father sat atop the throne with the ever scolding look on his face.  
Maybe that’s why I have no confidence in myself, Roman thought as he knelt down before the king.

“Prince Roman…” the king announced, “Today is an important day for you…”  
I figured that out, he thought.  
The King was slow to speak, which made Roman agitated, just tell me what my quest is so I can leave and have this be over with you so, so, so, slow old man!, his thoughts berated.  
Roman now realized he needs to keep his sassiness level down to a 1 or he’ll end up being publicly executed.  
“You have a quest, one that will determine your place in royalty, one that will determine if you are fit for king…”  
Roman tried not to cry. Yes, he almost cried, it happens when he’s under pressure!

“My expectations are high for you,” His father’s words sounded forced and strained, “Your quest is to defeat the Dragon Witch.”  
The soldier next to him snorted but then regained his composure. Dragon Witch? I’ve never heard of it, he worried.

“My King, sorry to interrupt, but...what is the Dragon Witch?”

“It’s in the name.”

“And, where is it?”

“Somewhere west.”

“I-”

“No more questions,” The King interrupted, “Now go pack your things, you wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you?”

Roman paused. “No.”  
“Leave my sight.” He waved his hand with a careless motion.  
Roman was furious, he didn’t even know what or where the Dragon Witch was! Is it even real? Is his father just sending him out on a death mission so he could get rid of him?

As Roman turned away from the king and started walking, a nail dropped from the air in front of Roman. The soldier had also witnessed this, he looked up…  
“INTRUDERS!!!” the soldier shouted.  
Roman looked up, he saw two humanoid figures with bat like wings, sitting on the support beams. One of the soldiers knocked an arrow that hit one of the creatures in the arm, the thing hissed. They circled around the large ceiling before fleeing from the window.  
“DRAGONS!” The King hissed,”Bring them here! Alive!” The soldiers chased after them at the kings demands.  
The King turned to Roman, “You should leave before more come, they now know what you’re doing.”  
Roman nodded his head and rushed to his room. There he packed supplies, a map, weapons, food, etc.

When he felt that he was ready he sprinted out of the castle, heading west. Into the thick forest where the dragons were last seen flying. Roman hated his quest already. 

Once he entered the woods, he stopped running, a wave of what seemed like depression hit him. Is this even worth it? My father just wants me dead anyways...I bet the Dragon Witch isn’t even real, he regarded.

Roman sat down next to a tree, he realized his bag was way too heavy to carry for a long time, he was feeling hopeless.  
He started crying, he never had enough privacy for a good crying session, he guessed he could make up now. Roman had a shitty father, high expectations, and low mental health, he could not do this quest. His mother is off doing who knows what somewhere. Father never told me what happened to her, or even if she was still alive, his bad thoughts had consumed him. He wanted to be grateful, he lived in a castle, he got everything he wanted, well...material wise. Was it because he had no friends? Or maybe because of his dad? Maybe there was no reason, maybe he was just faking it.  
He was in such a spiral of self-hatred that he didn’t notice someone approaching.

“Hello Princey.”  
Roman looked up, through his blurry eyes he saw a tall man, he wore a black hat, and some black velvety robes.  
“Hello?” He greeted back.  
“Have you perhaps seen my friend?”  
“Um, what do they look like?”  
“Purple.”  
Roman stared at the man, fear started to settle in as he noticed more details, half of his face was scales, his eyes were like that of a snakes, horns sprouted out of his head around his hat.  
“Sorry, I haven’t seen him.”  
The man shrugged and walked away.

What did I just witness?, he reflected.

A few minutes passed by until he heard a noise in the tree he was leaning against, he would have ignored it, but the noise was close to a hiss. He jumped up into a standing position, he studied the tree, looking for any signs of movement.  
He called out, “Hello?”  
“HISSSS!”  
That was the trademark sound of a dragon, or possibly a very large, angry snake.  
He heard a branch in the tree snap, and an almost human figure dropped down and landed with a thud and a hiss.  
It was a dragon...sort of. It had dragon wings, a tail, horns, and very few scales, other then that, it would be considered human.

“Uh…” Roman stammered,”Are you okay?”  
The thing glared up at him, pointing to an arrow stuck in his bicep, “No.”  
Roman paused for a few seconds, before asking, “Do you need help with that?”  
“I’m not gonna let you help me.” The thing hissed at him.  
Roman looked offended,”Why not? I’m great at helping!”  
The thing looked dumbfounded at his response, “‘Cause you’re a human, don’t our species...kinda hate each other?”  
“You make a good point there…” Roman murmured.

The man Roman had met earlier approached the pair. “AH! There you are!”  
Roman soon realized that the man’s description of ‘purple’, was pretty accurate. The thing wore a purple hoodie, black jeans, boots. He also had purple hair and...purple skin?

“By the gods, you are purple.” Roman immediately regretted what he said, to be fair, he didn’t mean to say it out loud.  
The purple man looked up at him, his expression seemed that he was astonished by how stupid this guy was.

“Oh I’m sorry,” the man wearing robes said, “I forgot to introduce us, I’m Dee, and this is Virgil.”  
He tried not to laugh at those names. “So, like, virgin?” He chuckled.  
“Haha, that’s such a funny joke that you were the first to make.” Virgil deadpanned.  
“Thank you!” Roman beamed, not catching onto the sarcasm.

Dee pointed to the arrow stuck in Virgil’s arm,”You’re an idiot.”  
“Thanks Dad.” Virgil sighed.  
“He’s your DAD?” Roman puzzled.  
Dee shook his head, “No, he’s just one of my friends,” he tapped the arrow still in Virgil’s shoulder, which Virgil winced from the pain,”One of my stupid friends.”  
“You’re the one who thought it was a good idea to go directly into the King of Fresa’s throne room, and spy.”  
Roman suspected but now he knew, these were the people hovering over the King.  
“We probably shouldn’t have said that in front of you.” Virgil mumbled.  
“It’s fine, the King’s an asshole anyway.”  
“Aren’t you his son?” Dee faltered.  
“Yeah, I still don’t like him. So don’t worry, I won’t sell you out.”

The two both sighed in relief.  
“Okay Virge, we gotta take care of that arrow,” Dee turned to Roman,”Would you like to join us?”  
“Uh, sure… but I have to defeat the Dragon Witch, so I didn’t think you’d want me too?”  
“Oh it’s fine,” Dee assured,”We don’t like her.”

At least I know she’s real, Roman thought.

Virgil seemed surprised by this for a split second before going back to his normal state.

Did I just imagine that?, he questioned.

“So where are you going to to help Virgil with that arrow?”  
“Logan’s.”  
“What?”  
“Logan’s!”

And Dee took off into the sky, his robes hid his wings until now.  
Virgil flagged him down. “Neither of us can fly dumbass!”  
Dee apologized, and then turned into a giant, terrifying, smiling dragon, The dragon was yellow with hints of green, and black marking along its face and body.  
Roman stood still, terrified as to what the man he just met turned into.

Virgil grabbed his hand, don’t blush, don’t blush, don’t blush, his thoughts screamed, and helped him onto the dragon’s back, then he followed suit. The dragon raised it’s giant wings into the air and took off, he would be lying if he said he didn’t scream.


End file.
